


Begging on Your Knees

by Noneyabusiness



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneyabusiness/pseuds/Noneyabusiness
Summary: “You are in the End Class for a reason; you simply could not keep up.”“You had the opportunity to seek help and it seems to me you did not take it”“So the next time you think of speaking to those above you, you should at least get on their level first”These are the words that haunted Esdeath Tanaka for over a year. They came from her school’s president, who decided that he must make an example out of her. Now it is her turn to show him who is really at the top.
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Assassination Classroom, Assassination Classroom fanfictions





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hellooo. Thanks for checking in on the story! Ive been planning this for while and I hope you all like! This story is also available on Quotev by the same title and username 
> 
> Ps. Yes, I bumped up their ages so my conscience could stay clear for um...later scenes, haha okay bye

Dread was what washed over Class 3-E. Going to the main campus at the start of each month and semester was absolutely hell. The snickers, the stares; it was a breeding ground for torment. Not to mention the journey getting to the main campus was comparable to climbing Mount Everest. 

The oppressed students stood with their heads hung, eyes darting across the polished gym floor as Teppei Araki, a member of the infamous Big Five, opened the meeting. The other four sets of students stood proudly, even those in Class D, listened to their fellow classmate. 

As he left the podium, another one of the Big Five took the stage, and all students, Class E included, looked up to see their President, Asano Gakushuu, welcome in the new semester. No matter what words left his mouth, they were always spoken with a certain elegance that would entice the most hardened soul. 

He was the optical definition of perfection: pristinely swept vermilion hair, piercing violet eyes, a lean physique that made men and women alike fathom what his workout regime must be. He had the brains of a world renowned mathematician and researcher, the manners of a royally trained prince, and a sleek fox like aura that enticed any and all who came in contact with him. 

But looks aren’t all a person has to offer. And most of Class E knew that. Why most you ask? Well, one bushy tailed and bright eyed girl was about to learn what the rest of her classmates knew about their reigning prince. 

Once the meeting had ended, Class E was bursting inside to leave. The looks and stares were enough to unnerve them; there was no need to stay and get verbally or even physically attacked. Though, the girl mentioned before had other plans. 

Esdeath Tanaka, a 16 year old first year was done with Class E. She had been sentenced there right before their first semester ended. As had happened with the other girls of the school, both young and old, she was captivated by the student body president. Having started in Class B, she tried her best to make it up to A, but worked her way down the totem pole instead of up. Before she knew it, she was stuck in class D, and ultimately sentenced to the shit hole that was Class 3-E, or, the End Class. 

As soon as they were given permission to disperse, Esdeath shimmed her body through the crowd. Imagine the stereotypical, unpopular, awkward teenage girl paraded around in adolescent sit coms. 

Those in higher classes than her scoffed and purposefully stuck their feet out trying to trip her. But soon enough, they looked up to see who she was going after: their beloved president. Now this is where things get interesting.

Esdeath swallowed, hearing her heartbeat thud inside her head, her palms sweating buckets, her body as hot as fire as anxiety bubbled up from her feet and up through her being. She had been planning for this moment the moment she found out she was being sent to Class E. No one just approaches Asano Gakushuu, but she had to. Just those few days in Class E made her skin crawl and she couldn’t take anymore of it. She’d be back in the main campus before she knew it, because Asano couldn’t possibly let a student begging for help be ignored...right?

She found herself staring at his back, his height having her head reach just below his jaw. 

‘Keep it cool. He’s just another student. He can’t hurt you...’

“Um, A-Asano-Kun?...” she was met with purple eyes looking back over his shoulder at her, his lips parted as he was speaking to his group of ‘friends’, before being interrupted by her tapping on his shoulder. 

He turned, an eyebrow cocked in confusion it seemed at her presence. Esdeath almost lost herself in his eyes, but, as she looked into them, they didn’t seem as welcoming as they were when she was at the main campus as a student. “Yes?” His voice was kurt, causing Esdeath to swallow and wet her dirt dry throat. 

“You um, probably don’t remember me but,” she heard snickering from behind them both, her fingers fiddling at her skirt as she tried to keep her composure. “But,” she looked up at him through her bottle-cap glasses, feeling as small and helpless as a newborn baby. “But I used to be at the main campus, and I was sent to Class E.” 

Asano tilted his head, his lips twitching into a smirk, arms crossed over his chest, the fabric constricting a bit along his figure, “Go on.”

Esdeath gripped her skirt, bowing, shutting her eyes so tight she saw spots. “I was hoping... that you would tutor me! And help me earn my place at the main campus!” 

There was a cold wave of silence throughout the gymnasium, all before laughter began to bubble from the male in front of her. She looked up, watching Asano’s innocent face laughing at her plea. 

He soon stopped, his expression dark and predatory. “Stand up straight.” 

A chill ran down her spine at the order, but nonetheless, she did as told, the male taking a step towards her, then another, and another.

“You know,” he began, Esdeath almost tripping over her own feet, stepping back as the male got closer, the crowd of students parting for the two of them until Esdeath’s back was against a cold hard wall. She felt a finger lift her chin, and was grateful her tanned complexion hid the burning blush under her skin. But it wasn’t from being turned on. It was from pure and utter embarrassment.

“I’m not this forward when it comes to my demonstrations of putting others into their place. But you just gave me the perfect opportunity to try something new.” His smile was suffocating, and his finger felt like a dagger against her chin.

“I have to give it to you; exploiting yourself like this is quite bold of a move, and I commend you for it, but,” his gaze bore into hers, and all Esdeath could feel was a tightening grip around her, constricting her airways. 

“There’s nothing I can do for you. You are in the End Class for a reason; you simply could not keep up. Now I’m not condemning my own skills of teaching, but don’t you think it’s a bit late to be asking now?” The grip got tighter, having her blink back tears and hold back hiccups as she gasped for air. 

“You’ve managed to dig your own hole without realizing it. You now try to crawl back into the comfort that is the main campus because you can’t live with your own failure. You had the opportunity to seek help and it seems to me you did not take it.”

She couldn’t find the words to defend herself, but felt the first tear stream down her cheek. His finger fell from her chin and he turned, Esdeath bracing herself against the wall, catching her stolen breath. 

“You all cannot wait until the final hour to build your arsenals. It takes dedication, action, qualities,” he glanced back at Esdeath then to the crowd of students that hung back for the spectacle, “qualities that Class E lacks, and ultimately,” He gesture a hand back towards her, “ends in their demise, and groveling to be treated as equal.” He turned back to Esdeath, shaking his head. 

“It is quite a sad sight to see students like you fall so far into the abyss. But without you, we could not succeed.” The students behind him murmured in agreement, watching as if the entire thing in front of them was staged. 

“You belong where you are because you put yourself there.” He smirked, “So the next time you think of speaking to those above you, you should at least get on their level first.” And with that, an applause broke out between the students, one of respect, pride of their own accomplishments, and pride in their all mightily leader who left the girl staring at his back as he left. 

The other students filed out, leaving her against the wall, eyes locked on the doorway Asano left out of. She hadn’t noticed the Class E students that filed back in to find her so they could leave. They had heard and seen it all.

“Tanaka-San?...” one of them called. Her knuckles had turned white as they gripped her skirt, her cheeks now covered in tears that had fallen after the main campus students had left. 

‘Mark my words’

And now, all of the Class E students,

‘You will’

Knew of the tyranny

‘Regret this day’

That was

_**‘Asano Gakushuu’** _

§§§§§§§§§§

_**1 1/2 years later** _

The third years of Kunugigaoka High’s Class A conversated with each other before their teacher came into their room. It was the third day of a new school year, and the excitement of making it to their last year was still in their air. 

“Now now settle down, settle down,” the instructor called, the young adults he was overseeing following his instruction, taking their seats. 

“Thank you. We have a transfer student joining us today. Tanaka-San?” 

The student body president hadn’t heard of a transfer student joining their class. This peaked his attention, having him sit up straighter in his chair, looking intently at the door as a stunningly young girl entered. 

Her hair was cut short in a pixie, showing off a perfectly angled jaw line and profile that caught the attention of every student. Her skin seemed to glow from the sun blaring through the window, a warm chocolate tone that was smooth as polished glass. Her figure was exceptionally curvaceous, and many of the male students found it hard to look up at her face, not like it wasn’t a sight to see. Dimples adorned her cheeks as she smiled once taking her stance in front of the class. Her dark brown eyes were soft and inviting, thin chic glasses layered in front of them.

She placed her hands in front of her and bowed. Gakushuu felt a chill run down his spine. He knew that bow. He’d never forget it. It couldn’t be. 

“Hello! My name is Tanaka Esdeath,” her eyes glanced over to and met Gakushuu’s before looking back over the class, and this time, his back went stiff. It definitely was her. 

“It’s a pleasure to be back with you all again.” She chuckled.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are in the End Class for a reason; you simply could not keep up.”  
> “You had the opportunity to seek help and it seems to me you did not take it”  
> “So the next time you think of speaking to those above you, you should at least get on their level first”
> 
> These are the words that haunted Esdeath Tanaka for over a year. They came from her school’s president, who decided that he must make an example out of her. Now it is her turn to show him who is really at the top.

It’s not everyday you get see your greatest enemy writher in their seat. Though, Esdeath knew he would never break his composure in public. If he did Hell would freeze over. 

But she noticed him stiffen, and it took all she had in her not to snicker. They were halfway through the class now, and she was placed two rows away from Gakushuu near the door at the front of the class, a simple glance to her left and she could see the profile of the orange haired prick with no problem. So far, the two of them have answered questions almost in sync, the class staring at the back of her head as if to see what elf was in her brain helping her stand a chance against their almighty president.

“...and here, we take into account, which of Newton’s laws?” The Class was silent for a second before a thin tanned hand was raised. “Third. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.” Her smile was almost smug as the teacher nodded. “Correct. So, what we see...”

She could almost feel Gakushuu’s eyes burning holes in the side of her head. What was this girl doing invading his territory?, he must be thinking. How did a measly Class E student manage to climb up the educational ladder in less than two years? 

It was fun knowing she was the reason he was so bothered. It took her months to push his words to the back of her head. But soon enough, she did, and here she was, ready to play the field against the top dog and finish this once and for all. 

§§§§§§§§§§

The entire day was like first period. Esdeath riling up Gakushuu by answering before he could and even correcting him at one point. 

It was torture. How in the hell did an E class Student manage to climb her way back up the ranks and seemingly match Gakushuu’s intelligence? No, it couldn’t be. No one can match his intelligence. Not that delinquent of a red head and especially not a girl who just a year and a half ago prostrated herself to him for his assistance. 

He pondered this in his father’s office, waiting for him to return. He had been called there right before the last period, and for the last 3 minutes, sat with his own fumbled thoughts over Esdeath. He cursed under his breath, taking a deep one to regain his composure. He would not let her get to him. Not a Class E simpleton. There was no way in hell she could get to his level in the amount of time she was gone. Something must be u-

“You are a riot Tanaka-San.” The principle, Asano Gakuho, laughed, holding the door open for a female student who sauntered in with a chuckle. “Just imagine having been there; highlight of a life time.”

And now she was making small talk with his father. He must be in Hell. 

“Oh, Asano-Kun, you’re here too?” Esdeath cocked her head to the side as Gakuho made his way to his desk. “Please, take a seat and we can get to business.” He smiled, gesturing to the chair beside his son. 

Something was up. His father was never this friendly with anyone, especially with someone who was a student in Class E. There was something mischievous in his father’s mannerisms, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Once Esdeath sat down, legs crossed at her ankles, posture as refined as a First Lady, his father began to explain why he gathered them together. 

“I believe that Tanaka-San here has the wit and intelligence to join your little group of friends and become a virtuoso.” 

Gakushuu almost choked on air. “I’m sorry?” He gripped the arm of his chair with a hand. “The Virtuosos are a group of hand picked students whose credentials are top of the line and have what it takes to represent this school to its fullest potential. I have never admitted a student who just...” he trailed off, looking over at Esdeath whose face held an unreadable expression. She had a faint smile on her face, looking as cordial as ever. 

“I understand. I haven’t fully shown my worth, yes? It wouldn’t be fair for me to intrude.” Her tone was as sweet and melodic as that of a singing bird. Gakuho shook his head. 

“Nonsense, ignore my son. I think he’s just a bit taken aback that you have managed to outdo him.” The two chuckled, Esdeath resting the tips of her fingers over her mouth to try and hide her amusement. Gakushuu clenched his jaw, looking between the two devils.

“All of the virtuosos are male yes? It’d be best to have a bit more diversity, don’t you think?” His father looked to him, his smile snarky as ever. “That is true.” Esdeath added, pointing to exaggerate her point. “I think it would be good to have a female figure to encourage all the girls that they can be just as successful as the boys.”

“Now that is forward thinking.” Gakuho looked back at Esdeath with a smile. “And I’d also like to name you Vice President of the student body.” 

“That should be put up to a vote.” Gakushuu interjected while Esdeath giggled. “Do you think I’ll try to take your throne as President?” Gakushuu’s eyes slid over to her own. “I’d never think of intruding on your territory, but if you insist on there being a vote, I will civilly accept to that.” 

“That’s not what I mean-“ “Then it’s settled!” Gakuho clapped his hands together with a grin. “We will have an official election to see who shall become the Vice President. I’ll get the broadcasting team to spread the word. I think that settles this meeting. Um, Tanaka-San, may I have a moment to speak with my son?” 

Esdeath stood, dusting off her skirt. “Well of course! I’ll be heading to my last period if that’s alright?” “That’s perfect, thank you.” She smiled before turning to Gakushuu. “I suppose I’ll see you later, Asano-San.” She waved, sashaying out the door.

The aura of the room immediately changed the minute the door shut behind her. Gakuhuu’s demeanor turned dark, Gakusho’s of light mischief.

“What was that?” He hissed, narrowing his eyebrows. 

“Why what do you mean, son?” 

Gakushuu scoffed. “Don’t play innocent with me. You know she was an E class student and now you’re treating her like she’s the Queen of Sheba.” 

Gakuho snickered. “I remember the spectacle you made of her over a year ago. You should be proud. Whatever you said got through to her and look, she’s glowing with potential. You’re just afraid she may have more of it than you, is that it?” 

Gakushuu didn’t respond, knowing that’s what his devil of father wanted, to rile him up more than Esdeath was already doing. 

His father snickered. “She is a remarkable young lady. And I’d hate to see that go to waste because of your pride. But remember,” he pointed to the door. “You created that. And now you have to deal with it.” 

Gakushuu felt his skin crawl, like a million tiny legs were dancing along his body. He swallowed, his throat getting dry as he sat under his father’s heavy gaze. 

“An E class student getting you so out of shape,” He snickered, “It’s so pathetic it’s comical.”

He remained silent, feeling his arm get sore from gripping his seat. He stood, fixing his tie. “I’ll be heading back to class if that was all you dragged me in here for.” 

Gakuho only grinned as he watched his son leave his office, his chin resting on the back of his hands. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§

The next few days were like the first. Gakushuu And Esdeath going back and forth with mini battles to prove their intelligence. Gakushuu was always nonchalant about it, as was Esdeath, and the students began to see a budding rivalry grow between the two. Girls tried to be jealous of her interactions with Gakushuu, but just like they were with their idol, they too feel for the charms of the reformed Class E student. 

Posters started to appear on walls for students to campaign for the seat of Vice President. Most of the posters were made by females trying to be at Gakushuu’s side for their last year of high school. 

Esdeath didn’t feel the need to create posters. It was known throughout the campus she was a leading candidate, and her personality was publicity enough. 

Students, both male and female alike, flocked to her in the halls, in the class, even the lunch table at times, though she sat with the five Virtuosos, which she was now apart of. 

“You know, I think we should do something after school today. I’ve been sitting with you guys for the past three days and tomorrow we’re off so why not?” Even the Virtuosos had fallen for her. “Why I think that it is a wonderful idea. We can even discuss the next steps for your campaign!” Ren Sakakibara, the council secretary, suggested, wrapping an arm around Esdeath’s shoulders. “Speeches and voting are in a week so we’ve got to work fast.”

“Well aren’t you sweet! I’d really appreciate it. There was no student council at my old school so I don’t exactly know what to do.” Her innocence caused the guys, all expect Gakushuu, to start sprouting ideas. 

“Well luck you since we have a veteran in politics right here!” Koyama Natsuhiko, President of the biology club, gestured to himself. “I could definitely give you pointers in running your campaign.” 

Esdeath giggled, nodding a little. “I’d really appreciate that Natsuhiko-San-“ “I’ll help you.” 

The entire table shifted their attention to their Student Body President, whose eyes were staring directly at Esdeath. “Come to my house after school and we can discuss the next steps of your campaign there.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit unfair to the other candidates? I mean, having the president help with my campaign won’t be that good of an imag-“

“Talk around the school is almost guaranteeing you a seat at my side. I might as well get to know your intentions for this school if you are to be my right hand.”

The two looked at each other for what felt like ages. The other four members then looked to Esdeath’s face which broke into a big smile. “Then it’s settled! I have to go home though and pick up a few things but I’ll be sure to be there no later than an hour after school is out.” 

The rest of the team looked as if they were sulking. Another one lost to the their President, they should be used to it by now. But only if they knew the truth behind their new inductee’s smile. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§

The rest of the day continued, the competition bubbling between the president and transfer student was fair entertainment for the student body. Two seemingly perfect entities fighting for the title of ‘the best’.

At the end of their last period, Esdeath stood to pack her things before a herd of guys came rushing to her desk. 

“Hey Tanaka-San! Are you free tonigh-“ 

“I just bought tickets to the new action movie that’s coming out tonight. Would you like to-“ 

“Tanaka-San-!”

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was light but stern, silencing the chirping boys around her. “But I have prior engagements. Maybe some other time?” She slung her bag over her shoulder with a soft smile, waving to Gakushuu. “I’ll see you later tonight!” She called out making her way to the door, and once she left, smirked hearing desk be shoved out the way as the guys bombarded Gakushuu with questions over said ‘prior engagements’.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

What the hell was her game!? Was she seriously trying to make a scandal between the two of them? She must be out of her ever loving mind to pull a stunt like that. 

Gakushuu decided to walk home after managing to escape the wall of guys begging for answers as to why he was hanging with Esdeath tonight. That girl...she had to be in kahoots with his father. There was no way this happened by chance. Maybe he was the one who taught her all she knows now and he just wanted to make a fool out of him. Hadn’t he done that enough? No no, this was his father here, he’d try and make a fool out of Gakushuu until the moment he reached his deathbed. 

“Shit.” Gakushuu hissed, running a hand through his hair right before he made it to his house, unlocking the gate then his front door. “Meido.” He called, before a stout woman dressed in casual attire with an apron around her waist came jogging down the stairs. 

“Yes Asano-San?” “Prepare the living room for guest please. I’ll be freshening up.” “Yes Asano-San.”

The woman began to do as instructed, Gakushuu watching for a few seconds before making his way upstairs to his room. 

Once stripping from his clothing, he climbed into his shower. He had about 30 minutes before Esdeath would arrive. 

_Esdeath_

As the water cascaded down his body, his mind replayed the events from a year and a half ago.

“ _You are in the End Class for a reason; you simply could not keep up”_

_“You had the opportunity to seek help and it seems to me you did not take it”_

_“So the next time you think of speaking to those above you, you should at least get on their level first”_

**_Get on their level first_ **

So that’s what she was doing. But, was he completely wrong in what he said? She was sent to Class E for a reason and that wasn’t his fault. But...why now could he remember seeing the tear stream down her cheek. He hadn’t noticed it back then. It was like she was a completely different person and now look at her. 

Her body definitely filled out since then. She changed her glasses, cut her hair, her stance. Her shoulders roll back when she stands, her chest puffs out in pure control of the world around her. So how could he have been wrong in what he said if this was the outcome?

“Asano-San! You have a visitor!” Shit. 30 minutes must go by fast when you’re in the middle of a crisis. Gakushuu scrambled out the shower, rushing to get dressed in a baby blue button up and slacks. 

By the time he got downstairs, Esdeath was sitting on the couch making small talk with the family maid. “And here, he was so happy to win that fish!” “He is so adorable Kokomi-San, his smile is precious.” The two laughed before Gakushuu cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

“Oh, didn’t see you there Asano-Kun.” Esdeath looked up from the phone Kokomi was holding, Kokomi reverting back to the mentality of a humble servant, standing and bowing. “I’ll be leaving. Call if there is anything you need.” She said, the last part mostly to Esdeath, who gave a soft, pretty genuine smile to the woman as she mounted the stairs Asano was standing by. 

Silence. The air between the two teenagers was stagnant, the two looking at one another with illegible expressions. Esdeath stood. 

“That’s a very nice shirt Asano-ku-“ “Cut the bullshit.” 

Esdeath hummed, parting her lips as Gakushuu approached her, her feet planted to the floor. The boy was centimeters from her, staring down at her with eyes as dark as night. “What are you doing here?” 

“You said I could come over for you to help me with my campaign. If you’d like me to leave-“

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” He narrowed his eyes, yet Esdeath didn’t budge. “What are you and my father planning?”

This however, did spark a change in her. “Me and your father?” Her expression changed to one as sadistic as his own. “I don’t know what your demon of a father is planning, but I for one have my own agenda.” She took a step forward, bumping into the male in front of her who stepped back, and continued to as she advanced him.

“You humiliated me in front of the main campus exactly one and a half years ago today.” The back of Gakushuu’s knees ran into his couch, having him thud into the cushion. Her gaze was that of a black bear ready to tear the life of out its prey. 

“My plan is not to do the same to you because I could never when it comes to the love and passion your little subjects have for you.” Gakushuu felt his chest ache as she leaned down, her hand gripping the back of the couch by his head, her finger tipping his chin upwards. 

“But,” she began, her icy voice sending a chill through Gakushuu’s spine, “I will do everything in my power to make this year a living hell for you, and to prove that you can start from the bottom and surpass those who looked down on you.” Esdeath chuckled, leaning her face in close, their noses brushing against one another.

“I vowed to myself that I would make you rue the day you hurt me and that I’d prove my worth” She whispered, Gakushuu clenching his fist at his sides, everything about her aura causing him to slink back into the couch cushions. “And I won’t stop, until you see it.” After one last grin, Esdeath backed up, lowering her finger and pushed herself up to stand straight. 

“Now, we have business to attend to correct?” She held up two bags that were on the coffee table behind her, smiling like a child. “I bought glitter glue!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are in the End Class for a reason; you simply could not keep up.”  
> “You had the opportunity to seek help and it seems to me you did not take it”  
> “So the next time you think of speaking to those above you, you should at least get on their level first”
> 
> These are the words that haunted Esdeath Tanaka for over a year. They came from her school’s president, who decided that he must make an example out of her. Now it is her turn to show him who is really at the top.

“I brought glitter glue!” God it was pure heaven watching Gakushuu’s expression. From suspicion, to surprise, and finally, confusion. Oh it just made her day, week even. 

His cheeks even had a very faint dusting of red on them. She didn’t know if that was from their close proximity or the shock of her standing up to him. Either way, it didn’t matter. Seeing him so off his guard was like winning the lottery.

“Instead of posters, I thought making personalized cards would be a good way to get more votes. You know, just slip them into students lockers and what not.” She sat down on the floor at the coffee table, back towards the male who was still trying to wrap his head rounds what just happened.

“Cards?” He finally made his way to her side, watching her dump the contents of each bag onto the table. Hundreds of pieces of card-stock, packs of colored pencils, markers, glitter glue, confetti, and bags of small candies. 

“Yes. It will show that I am willing to take the time and address each student personally about electing me as their Vice President.” She grinned, shuffling the card stock to make even piles for them both. “I’ll show you how I want them decorated, and I’ll write the messages on my own, as I’m sure your subjects can read your handwriting a mile away.” 

“...How?” He murmured, Esdeath turning her head to see his expression. It was a mixture of curiosity and confusion, violet eyes staring into her brown ones. “How they know your handwriting?”

“What- no, no. How did you...get here? I’ve never heard nor seen a Class E student make their way back to the main campus without bribery or, or making a deal of some sort or-“

She couldn’t help but chuckle. Watching the gears turn in his head was adorable, like watching a puppy bark at its reflection. She picked up a piece of card stock and a bottle of glitter glue, squirting small dots along the edges of the paper.

“After the little show you put on with me, I decided to change my studying style. I was in the city library more than I was at home. My family thought I was studying for a trivia show with all the books I had checked out.” Picking up a handful of confetti, she sprinkled it over the dots of glue. 

“I practiced and studied as such for the semester I was in Class E. My mother got a promotion in the U.S. so my family packed up and moved to Massachusetts. There I attended one of their greatest high schools and was given the attention and help I needed to succeed.” Once the confetti was dry, she took a piece of candy and glued it to the top right corner of the cardstock.

“I managed to get into the top 5 percent in my class, and though I wasn’t the first, my quickness in learning English and the subjects the school taught practically made me valedictorian of my junior year.” She pressed the candy against the cardstock to ensure it wouldn’t fall off. 

“Though, my family had to move back to Japan for reasons I shall not disclose, and I had to find a school. My mother recommended I transfer back into Kunugigaoka. Your father must have read over my credentials and thought I was a good candidate to enter straight into the A class.” 

She held up the card once the candy was secure and placed it on the table between their stacks of card stock, turning her head to Gakushuu who was staring at her like she was a mythical creature. “And here we are now.” She giggled. 

Esdeath watched Gakushuu’s mouth try to form words, but nothing came out. “A lot isn’t it? I know, your father seemed just as surprised when I told him during our interview. You two are scarily alike in appearance.” She watched his mouth shut, and his eyebrows narrow. “So that’s why he made you a Virtuoso?”

“I assume so. I was quite surprised myself since he knew I was a Class E student. I wouldn’t put it past him that he has something up his sleeve.” She shrugged, picking up another piece of cardstock as Gakushuu picked up his first. “I rightfully don’t care as long as I get to make you squirm in your seat.” Her nonchalant tone rivaled that of his father’s.

“But yes, that is how I got here.” Esdeath opened one of the candies after quickly finishing her second card, popping a jolly rancher into her mouth. She watched as Gakushuu seemed to struggle with the glue, it dripping off the edges of the card. 

“God, this is sad, here-“ she shuffled closer to him, resting her hand over his to guide the muzzle of the glue. “Don’t put it directly over the edge, it has to go on the cardstock for the confetti to stick.” She felt his hands tense under hers, before hearing his tongue click in her ear. “I know how glue works.” He took his hand out from hers and did as instructed. Esdeath rolled her eyes before shuffling back over to her original spot, quickly repeating the process of decorating the cards. 

Three and a half hours went by before the two were finished. Confetti littered the living room floor, as well as candy wrappers and two or three empty bottles of water. They had worked in near silence, the only sound being the crunch of confetti and shifting of the bags the decorations were in. 

“These didn’t turn out so bad after all.” Esdeath shuffled the cards into two piles before setting them on top of one another and into a plastic bag. “Well, let’s get to cleaning.” “The meido will get it, don’t worry about it.” 

“You mean Kokomi-San?” Esdeath raised an eyebrow before shaking her head, “I get it she’s your maid, but this is fairly easy to clean up. There’s no need to pester her with something as simple as this. Go get the vacuum, I’ll clean up the table.” 

Before Asano could interject, Esdeath was already picking up the empty water bottles.

This girl...her story seemed convincing but, he couldn’t help think his father was still in on this somehow. He knew he must be enjoying watching him squirm because of her, but he couldn’t help it. It would be different if it were a class A or B student but class E? 

He brought the vacuum down and set it in front of Esdeath. “Good, you found it, now get started.” “Get started?” 

Her look was dumbfounded. “Do you seriously not know how to use a vacuum?” Gakushuu only stared at her. “Christ, you’re perfect at everything else and can’t clean a house?” She murmured, uncoiling the cord before plugging it into an outlet, walking back to Gakushuu and the vacuum. “On button. Press your foot here to lean the top part back and pull back and forth across the floor over what you want to clean.” She pressed the button, and the roar of the machine filled the room. “Get to it!” 

A rush of heat went to his cheeks. He wasn’t an imbecile, he could figure out how to use a vacuum. He mumbled incoherently under his breath, following Esdeath’s instructions, the confetti and wrappers being sucked up into the dirt chamber. 

He cut the machine off, looking over to Esdeath who had cleaned everything else up and stood by the door. “Thanks for the help. I’ll see Monday.” “Wait.”

Before she walked out, Esdeath looked back at the male, her hand on the door handle with it open a few inches. “I never asked why you are still actually running. Is it because my father suggested it?” He leaned against the vacuum, watching her eyebrows raise. 

“I mean, I didn’t think of being Vice President until your father mentioned it. And after he did, I thought it would be a great way to annoy and pester you throughout the year.” Gakushuu rolled her eyes at her childish smile. 

“And,” she continued, her expression far more serious. “I want to be an example. That you can make it to the top. For both the main campus and those in Class E.” Her hand gripped the door handle. “You all treat them like trash, and having been one I can assure you they are not. Don’t underestimate them. Or they’ll be nipping you in the ass just like me. And I know you don’t want any more me’s running around.” And with one last snicker, she left into the night, leaving Gakushuu staring at the door. 

“You may have won the battle, but I’ll make sure you won’t win the war.” He murmured, standing up straight to turn to the kitchen all behind the handle of the vacuum smacked his ass and fell on the floor. 

He forgot to lock it back into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't you just hate when you type this in Notes and it feels so long only to realize it's like, half a freaking page when you paste it into a chapter slot:)))) we love that


	4. Chapter Four

That Monday was like any another. The rivalry between Gakushuu and Esdeath seemed to be the new norm between students at this point, Esdeath keeping up her facade of sweetness and innocence for the masses, yet when in front of Gakushuu, that all washed away. 

At this point, many girls had dropped out the race. The cards Esdeath made won the hearts of her competition and even they couldn’t bear to try to run against her. All except for one resilient soul.

Mera Akari knew she and Gakushuu could become the power couple of this school. And like hell was she going to let a Class E lover be with her Prince Charming. 

“What is she doing?” Esdeath questioned aloud, looking out through the window to the courtyard at Mera who was standing on one of the tables. 

“We cannot let our precious school be led by someone who wants to tear down the ideals and regulations that have caused us to succeed.” The megaphone in her hand caused her voice to echo through the courtyard and off the windows. 

“We are at the top because we have those at the bottom to look down upon! Class E has given us the motives to do better! And people like Tanaka Esdeath, who think they are above what has made us who we are, will destroy that structure.” A few students in the crowed cried out in agreement, fist pumping the air. 

“Dragging you through the mud.” Gakushuu appeared next her, just having walked down a flight of stairs, crossing his arms over his chest watching the spectacle. “She’s using the school’s ideals against your own. If she can show them that your way of thinking is harmful, then she has a good chance at stealing some of your votes.”

“We stand on the heads of Class E students to live to our fullest potential. Those who cannot reach the top must fall and become stepping stones for those who can!” Cheers rung out from the crowd, Mera holding the megaphone in the air, continuing to shout. 

“You agree with her right?” Esdeath commented, eyes still on the female.

“You may be an exception to that rule, but Class E will always be where they are for the rest of us to succeed. Trying to change that dynamic is like trying to change the laws of gravity.” Gakushuu looked to Esdeath, but she did not meet his eyes. “It’s impossible. No matter how many odds you overcome.” 

“Nothing, is truly impossible Asano-San. You and I both know that.” She turned from him and jogged down the stairs to get her shoes at the schools entrance. Her goal was to make a fool of Gakushuu yes, but above that, it was to show the school that people are not just stepping stones. If she managed to make it to the top, anyone could.

“Well well Well, if it isn’t the new virtuoso.” Mera snickered, walking into the school's entry locker room to gather her bookbag. “Bet you feel pretty high and mighty don’t you? Standing by Asano-San’s side like you’re at his level.” 

“Please, his level is nothing I want to be at.” Mera snarled at Esdeath’s response, dropping her bag as she neared her opponent. 

“You are in the place every girl and guy here dreams to be at and you pose that attitude?!” Mera’s face was right beside Esdeath’s, spit hitting across the pixie haired females cheek. 

“If you all want to be at his side that bad, you might want to look more closely into him. And yourselves for that matter. You all act the same. Self centered, fake, cocky bastards who think you’re better than everyone else when in reality everyone else is better than you-“

Mera pushed Esdeath’s shoulder, turning her so the two females faced each other before pressing Esdeath’s back against the lockers. 

“Now you listen here you Class E bitch,” Esdeath only stared with a blank expression as Mera leaned in. “If you think your some progressive hot shot that will win Asano-San over, your dead wrong. You don’t have the right to stand at his side if you can go so low as to be End Class trash.” 

Esdeath didn’t respond, having Mera growl. “So you’re just going to stand there like an idiot!? And to think you might actually win this is sickening.” Mera leaned in closer, her breath wafting against Esdeath’s nose. 

“You are nothing, do you understand me? Nothing but a low life urchin who doesn’t know her fucking place.”

“Why this is unprecedented! The rival party acting so savagely toward their opponent.” 

A strong, aged, silky male voice interrupted the two, Mera’s face turning red once she realized who it was. 

“Principal A-Asano-San! We were just, um, uh...” 

“You mean you were just antagonizing your rival who has done nothing to you but run against you, yes?” Gakuho sauntered over near the two girls, tilting his head. Mera stepped back from Esdeath who just stared at her, the look dark and empty. She swallowed at that before looking back to Asano who was smiling.

“If you’re going to put your enemy in their place, do it somewhere less intrusive than a school locker room.” Esdeath didn’t turn to look at Gakusho a small he spoke, and kept looking at Mera who seemed as if she was going to have a mental breakdown. With no other words and a few frazzled movements, she ran from the locker room, almost tripping over her bag as she left. “Are you Alright, Tanaka-San?”

Esdeath snapped out of her daze when she heard the principal's voice directed at her. “Yes! Yes, thanks to you sir. Though I’m sure I could have handled the situation as well.” She smiled, Gakuho chuckling. “Well it seemed as if she was about to get a little more rough with you.”

“And if I did she’d be the one who would get the punishment as I would have done nothing wrong and even used it to gain sympathy votes at tomorrow’s election.” Gakuho raised his eyebrows at her plan, only making Esdeath chuckle. “I know, sounds crazy, but she wouldn’t have been able to do much before someone came in anyway.”

The principal looked the girl up and down for a moment before laughing, Esdeath looking up at him with a hum. 

“I knew you’d be perfect for Class A. That kind of thinking gets you places, even if it means sacrificing your own well being.” He smiled, but it made Esdeath uneasy.

“I wish you the best of luck in your election tomorrow.” He spun on his heel, their clicking echoing through the locker room. “It’s going to be an exciting year with you around.” 

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Election Day finally arrived, which just so happened to also be the day when the main campus welcomed in the new school year. To make it easier on the End Class for once, the administration decided to put election and orientation day on the same day.

The girls bathroom mirror had dried flicks of soap that irked Esdeath as she fixed her tie and collar. She was pretty sure she’d win. Even if Gakushuu had done something to sway the voting, she was sure the loyalty of the guys would pull through. 

And based on yesterday’s little scene with Mera, it seemed Gakuho wanted Esdeath to win for his amusement.

“You’ve got this Essie,” her reflection spoke to her, the tip of her finger pointing back at her. “You are going to show all those Class A wannabe A listers who is boss.” The knock on the door beside her startled her a bit. “Tanaka-San! We’re almost ready for you!” A high pitched female voice called through the wood of the door. “Thank you! I’m coming out!” Esdeath looked in the mirror one last time before exiting and making her way on stage. 

Instead of the usual one podium, two were positioned on the stage, equidistant to the wings and front of the stage. Esdeath stood in the right wing, and Mera stood in the left. The light was dark, but it was enough to see the scowl on Mera’s face. 

Up on the stage, the vice principal opened up the meeting. “As Vice Principal, I honor you, the chosen few gathered from all around the country to study here. The elite!”

“Oh give me a break.” Esdeath groaned.

“But,” The Vice Principal continued, “you dare not become complacent. If you let your guard down,” he turned his head to the left. “You’ll end up like those hopeless you-know-whos!” Esdeath’s nails dug into her bicep, knowing all too well how the Class E students must feel. She’s been on the other side of slap stick comments like that.

She peered over the curtain to see the End Class. “Shiota was sent down? And Kanzaki? Huh, well I expected Terasaka and his gang.” It was a shame to see peers she had known before she left be subject to this. 

Teppei announced that the student council had a message for the class, and in the midst of them getting prepared, two startlingly gorgeous adults walked in. One was a very well built man in a suit with slightly spiked hair. The other was a woman with enough curves and ass to put the Kardashian’s to shame. The interactions between the two of them and the students was nonetheless...unorthodox.

“Okay!” Teppei continued, “the student council events are all printed on the handout you just received.” “But-“ Esdeath’s murmur was interrupted when the Class E representative answered her suspicion for her. “Excuse me, Class E didn’t get the handout yet.”

“Oh that’s strange,” Teppei scratched his head, feigning ignorance before leaning toward the class from the stage. “I seem to have forgotten the ones for Class E. You can borrow mine and memorize it. That is, if you can _read!_ ”

Esdeath felt sick to her stomach. Tricks like that were so simple and childish it was mind numbing. But before she could think of her next move, papers were already in the hands of students within the blink of an eye. As Class E’s representative called that they had their papers, Teppei went into a fit. How in the hell did they get their papers?

Before anyone could dwell on it, the student council began their presentation. The bubbles inside Esdeath began to rile up before the council left the stage and Teppei took it once more. 

“Now something we don’t normally do is next up on our agenda. There has been an ongoing campaign for who shall be the Vice President to our beloved Class President. Our candidates, Mera Akari and Esdeath Tanaka, will now take the stage to commence their speeches, and after, we shall vote on who shall be elected student body Vice President! And of course, Class E cannot participate in the voting.”

Esdeath took one last breath before walking out with Mera across from her. There were a few murmurs from the crowd as each took to their designated podium. “We shall flip a coin for who gets to go first. Mera?”

“Heads.” She said with a smile. Esdeath glanced at her and then to Teppei. “Tails.”

Teppei nodded and flipped the coin. “Tails. Tanaka-San. The room is yours.” 

“Thank you Teppei-Kun.” Esdeath had no notes for her speech, and as cheesy as it may sound, would be saying everything from her heart. 

“Students, faculty, advisors and administrators. I welcome you to Kunugigaoka High’s election today.” Th crowd was silent, her voice thick and velvety like honey that it enraptured everyone in the room.

“As many of you may or may not know, I was an E Class student.” The E class students took in breaths, now completely engaged in what she had to say. Would she nail them to the floor as the rest of the main campus did?

“I will hold nothing back when I say that the way this school treats those in the E class, is sickening and of the most degrading of treatment to another student. If someone is struggling we do not toss them away to the lions. We help them, rather they have asked or not. There is fear within the school system that asking questions is a form of weakness or stupidity. It’s not, it is a form of recognizing one’s shortcomings in order to gain answers they would not have know had they not asked.” 

Esdeath looked to the E Class, who was staring at her like an extraterrestrial being. “You will face hardships. You will be opposed by many. Not just here, but for the rest of your lives.” She then looked to the entire group of students. “Because everyone wants to be at the top. But you cannot get to the top without falling, without assistance to get up, without knowing and experiencing true and utter defeat.

“My dear classmates I know that many of you may not agree with me, and I do not expect you to based off a simple speech. This has been the way of this institution for years. I do not know when it will end. But it must. We are students, not competitors. We are a single body with one goal: to change the world as we see it. And to do so, we must change, how we view ourselves, and others around us. Thank you.” 

As much as her ideals fall flat to the rest of the school, they clapped and cheered, Class E included. To most of the students on the main campus, her charisma rivaled Gakushuu’s, and despite her motives, they seemed to want her. 

Teppei swatted to have the class quiet down, Mera now looking as cocky as ever. 

“Good afternoon Students and faculty of Kunugigaoka High. As my, opponent claims to change the dear ways of our institution, I for one feel as though this, is our only way to securing the lives we have always dreamed.” 

The gym once again grew silent, but an eerie wave drifted over the students heads.

Mera flipped through to her next flashcard, making sure to show it and show off that she had prepared something. “Our school has been ranked top in the country because of this system. We look to them!” 

She pointed to the End Class, with an almost crazed look in her eyes. “To assure ourselves we will not fall. We will not fall through the cracks of procrastination and humiliation and be reduced to the vileness that is the idiocy that run rampant through Class 3-E. As our Vice Principal reminds us. We are the chosen!” Her hands smacked the podium, her cards flying every which way. Her gaze fell on Esdeath. “This girl wishes to tear down our winners stand for the sake of few. We cannot let this type of pathetic charity change who we are!” Mera laughed, walking in front of her podium. 

“We are _winners!_ Yes! Winners! And can _not,_ let the likes of vermin like her reduce us to the level that is Class E!” 

The gym was silent, Esdeath leaning over her podium, cheek against her hand. “Ya done?” 

The Class E started to giggle from her remark, then Class D, C, and eventually the entire gymnasium. Mera glared daggers at Esdeath. “You think you’re so smart huh? So innovative just because you couldn’t take being at the bottom where you belong!” Mera stormed over to Esdeath’s podium.

“When are you going to get it through your thick skull that you are still one of them!” She gutted her finger towards the End Class. “Once a piece of shit, always a piece of shit! Huh! Who’s with me!?” She turned back to the audience, hands up high in the air. It was silent. The main campus students looked at her with disgust, a few whispering to each other.

‘This girl is crazy’

‘I thought she was gonna jump Tanaka-San’

‘She just wants to be beside Asano-Kun’

Mera slowly lowered her hands before glaring back at Esdeath who only had a smile on her face. “I think it’s time for you to go,” Teppei gently took one of Mera’s arms, who snatched it out his grip. “I don’t have to go anywhere! She does! She doesn’t belong here, on this stage, and especially not beside our president!” She lashed towards Esdeath who ducked and spun out the way, causing Mera to fall face first onto the ground. 

She growled like a dog crawling to her feet, lunging again before she was yanked back by the back of her collar. “That’s enough, Akari-San.” Asano Gakuho had slinked from his cave and caught the girl mid attack. She whimpered, having the principal drag her away, Esdeath waving her fingers. 

“Well! Uh...” Teppei tried to get things back in order. “All votes for Mera-San, raise your hand now.” Not a single movement. “Tanaka-San?” Even though the End Class couldn’t vote, it didn’t matter, because every other student raised their hand. 

Teppei took Esdeath’s hand and raised it in the air. “Then let us welcome our new Vice President, Tanaka Esdeath!” The crowd burst into cheers and claps, Esdeath looking over her new subjects. If they thought this was her big plan, they were sadly mistaken. This, was just the beginning.


End file.
